Maintaining freshness of packaged food is increasingly important since packaging, distribution and point of sale locations are increasingly more distant. Also, as convenience foods become more prevalent, microwaveable food packaging that enhances the flavor and texture of the food being heated is highly desirable. Controlling the undesired liquids that form within a food package during storage, display or heating of foods can play an important role by improving safety and shelf life of foods as well as enhancing aesthetics and controlling sogginess.
Absorbent food pads and films are described, for example, in US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008/0199577 and US2012/0114808, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,771,812 and 7,141,770. Food pads are often utilized to absorb excess liquids from meat or seafood that is packaged for display and fresh sale and are also used to absorb moisture and fats from frozen or fresh foods that are packaged for in-package preparation such as bacon or breakfast sandwiches.
Traditional food pads and absorbent food packages can be costly to produce and even inconvenient for assembly of the packaging system. In addition, rising food costs and commoditization of the food packaging industry has applied pressure to food and food package manufacturers to achieve the desired packaging properties with increased flexibility in manufacturing and at a reduced cost. Therefore, there is still a need for absorbent materials that can provide good liquid absorption yet are inexpensive and do not require non-traditional packaging and labeling equipment for their use.